hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Trivia
Below is a list of '''trivia '''in the British soap opera Hollyoaks. This page contains worthy facts about the cast and set. Cast Persephone Swales-Dawson * Persephone Swales-Dawson had to go through four callbacks after her initial audition of Nico Blake, she was the only fourteen years old. Rachel Adedeji * Rachel Adedeji appeared on the X-Factor before being cast as Lisa Loveday. Lauren McQueen * At beginning of filming, Lauren McQueen was 20. Lily Drinkwell was 15 in her first appearance. Twinnie Lee Moore * Twinnie Lee Moore appeared on The Voice before being cast as Porsche McQueen. Anna Shaffer * Anna Shaffer appeared in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince in 2009, two years before her arrival in Hollyoaks in 2011 as Ruby Button. Jeff Rawle * Jeff Rawle appeared in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in 2005, 7 years before his arrival in Hollyoaks in 2012 as Silas Blissett. Danny Mac * A petition containing over 500 signatures was formed in 2015 after Danny Mac's departure to bring Dodger Savage back. Rory Douglas-Speed * Joel has been portrayed by 2 different actors. From 2012-13, he was played by Andrew Still, and in 2016 he was portrayed by Rory Douglas-Speed. Jimmy Essex * Jimmy Essex appeared on the X-Factor in the boy band MITSOTU before being cast as Adam Donovan. Nadine Mulkerrin * Nadine Mulkerrin appeared in Waterloo Road before her arrival in Hollyoaks as Cleo McQueen. Chelsee Healey * Chelsee Healey appeared in Waterloo Road before her arrival in Hollyoaks as Goldie McQueen. Charlie Wernahm * Charlie Wernham appeared on Britain's Got Talent as a stand up comedian before being cast as Robbie Roscoe. * Charlie Wernham appeared in Bad Education before his appearance in Hollyoaks as Robbie Roscoe. Nikki Sanderson * Nikki Sanderson used to be a glamour model, she used to model for FHM and Loaded Magazine before being cast as Maxine Minniver. Amanda Clapham * Holly Roscoe has been portrayed by 5 different actresses. From 1997-2002 she was portrayed by Karis Sharkey, in 2004 she was portrayed by Katie Hynes, from 2008-10 she was portrayed by Lydia Waters, from 2012-13 he was portrayed by Wallis Day and from 2013 onwards she was portrayed by Amanda Clapham. Kieron Richardson * Ste Hay has appeared in the most episodes to date, in front of Tony Hutchinson and Ashley Taylor Dawson. Jessica fox * Nancy Osborne's character had a tattoo which was removed by "lasers". Ross Adams * Ross Adams goes for an extra deep spray tan for his character every week for Scott Drinkwell. Anna Passey * Anna Passey originally auditioned for Annalise Appleton before being successful in auditioning for Sienna Blake. Helen Pearson * Frankie Osborne is the longest running female character. Nick Pickard * Tony Hutchinson is the longest running character. Lysette Anthony * Lysette Anthony appeared as Yvonne Summers before being cast as the regular character Marnie Nightingale. Greg Wood * Greg Wood had to have 6 tattoos applied before any appearance as Trevor Royle. Charlie Clapham * Charlie Clapham is also a professional body piercer as well as portraying Freddie Roscoe. Jorgie Porter * Before playing Theresa McQueen, Jorgie Porter wished to be a ballet dancer, but was informed she was too overweight. Cameron Moore * Cameron Moore does not have a Scottish accent, despite Cameron Campbell being Scottish. Amrit Maghera * Amrit Maghera previously danced as a backup dancer for Kanye West and Guns 'N' Roses before being cast as Neeta Kaur. Props Amy Barnes * Amy's abuse scene where Ste Hay cut her hair off was real, and could only be filmed once. Goldie McQueen * Goldie's wig weighs Chelsee Healey down as it is so large. Grace Black * It takes two hours to wash, dress and curl Grace's wig, followed by an extra 40 minutes to stytle it to her head. Maxine Minniver * Maxine is actually 3 cup sizes larger than Nikki Sanderson. Nikki uses chicken fillets to fill her bra. Costume Freddie Roscoe * Freddie's leather jacket is the most expensive item of clothing on set. Other * An estimated 25-30 fake eyelashes are used per week. Set The Dog in the Pond * A set member tends to the ducks that can be seen in the river outside The Dog in the Pond. Dee Valley Hospital * The most expensive set is the hospital as the show ensures that everything is medically up to date, and have researches to make sure of this. Price Slice * The sweets in Price Slice are real, the wine, however, is not. Esther's Magic Bean * The cakes in Esther's Magic Bean are fake. Other * A cat named Elvis lives on set and sometimes features on the show. Filming * Despite being set in Chester, the show is filmed in Liverpool. Storylines Jade Albright & Alfie Nightingale * The cancer storyline between Jade Albright and Alfie Nightingale was originally going to be cut as it received many complaints for being a rip-off "Fault in Our Stars". Joe Roscoe * Joe Roscoe was written out of Mercedes' stillbirth storyline as his wife had suffered one. Carmel McQueen, Theresa McQueen & Calvin Valentine * 2009 had a "non-linear" week where a flash-forward of 6 months showed Calvin being shot by Theresa McQueen. John Paul McQueen & Finn O'Connor * Hollyoaks was the first soap to tackle male rape. Ste Hay & John Paul McQueen * Hollyoaks was the first soap to feature a homosexual wedding. Naming Bart McQueen * Bart is named after Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, the television show aired before Hollyoaks on Channel 4. The Lomax girls * Leela, Peri, Rose and Tegan are all named after Doctor Who companions. The Roscoe boys * Freddie, Robbie, Jason, Joe and Ziggy are all named after iconic pop stars: Freddie Mercury, Robbie Williams, Jason Orange, Joe Cocker and David "Ziggy Stardust" Bowie. Category:Information